The pariah in me
by hunter.guiles.9
Summary: I've been thinking about Pariah aka nash wells. I dont know what to call this but this is during the flash episodes currently aired. I'm curious to how it turns out.
1. Pariahness going on

My name is Nash Wells. I went to search for a miracle for my dead daughter. A man called the monitor that was rumored to travel multiple worlds. I wanted to force him to bring back my daughter. The person that mattered so much to me . That had my back as well as hers. Who wanted to follow in my indiananess as she called it.

So with the passion of a parent I chased the chance to Earth 1 of the multiverse. The first earth of the multiverse. **only not to know what I would find. I ended up unleashing the exact opposite of what I wanted. Desperate for it. I brought the crisis on infinite earths and became it's Pariah. **

and ended up destroying the multiverse in it's wake. Except for the earth we live on. By some oliver fellow he didn't know of. It didn't ease any guilt but at least it was a positive.

Everywhere he turned there was everyone screaming he dammned them. Esspecially the multiverse. All the other wells included while he lived. The wells that killed the multiverse. Even they said they damned them too. The ghosts wanted to damn him too.

The only thing that grounded him was the fact he still got his miracle. A doppelganger of his dead daughter existed on this earth. he wanted to tell her but didn't want her to damn him as well. So he only parented from the back. And clutched the photo of the original to him. Desperate not to get dammned.

Didn't prevent his dreams from getting haunted as well as reality. the wells looming afar. Sometimes they were memories. Of the lives of the wells. Some connected with team flash some not. Usually ended up with him waking up blinking away golden eyes. The power of Pariah was in him.

Something he has neglected to share to team flash. Even though a couple of members have started to thaw to him. He was used to doing adventures on his own control. So he thought he can request the help of allegra. Thought he can Indiana Bust them as his allegy called it. Only for it to end in disaster.

Allegra found his picture and called him a creep. But all he can see was she was damning him too. So he went to the last person for help, frost. Clutching to strength from something else than his now tainted picture. To tell him what to do. Because he couldn't loose the only thing that meant unleashing the crisis was all bad. He was grateful to meet his dopodaughter.

He was at the door. Baffled at how different this earth was. Even though he caused crisis. The adventurer still wanted to see this earth. That wasn't like all the other earths he selected on his search for the monitor. but the earth has changed again.

He always went on adventures because he never wanted to stay still. That was what his wife hated about him. Because he never could be domestically inclined as she put. Influencing her daughter over to him also didn't help. Instead of being the trophy husband she wanted. Nobody ever asked what he wanted. Allegra was intrested in his work and wanted to go on adventures. They become a true family until she died. He vowed to hold onto the relationship of this version of his daughter. He just had to manup and do what frost said.

As he loomed the door the wells he had seen earlier had actually touched him. His eyes going Pariah. When the wells eyes glowed red and faced vibrated as he said he's coming. Whelp this out of his department. Wells thought. As he wondered what he is coming meant. Sliding down the wall.

**Okay so I wanted to do something about Pariah. Rights go to the flash****obliviously. So is reverse flash technically a wells? And how did he get into wells. What's the big problem of the Speedforce? **

**I dont do fanfics much if you have any prompts I'm curious. Hit you up when I finish a fanfic. I have a couple multiple chapter ideas if anyone wanted to help. So I'll get around to that. Another fanfic done mike drop. **


	2. Decisions forming

**Chapter 2 of the Pariah in me series. **

**The into the mind of Nash Wells. Or His mindscape which I believe that's how they will solve the wells problem with him. And mindscapes are c****ool. :****)**

**Part 1 of into the mind of Nash Wells. **

**Star Labs Med Bay: **Nash wells laid in the med bay at Star labs. His eyes glowing a pariahish color as Cisco put it. In the room was Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Frost, and Allegra Garcia who was worried about the mysterious man who had a connection to her.

Nash has all the wells inside him. Cisco found it out when he went to go help him with his Multiverse Wells infestation. That Nash had turned into Thawne or Wellsobard. **(Which makes sense because in the tricksters episode of season 1. 1x17. Matt Lescher's reverse flash used the dna milkshake device to turn into earth 1 Harrison Wells. Which made Wellsobard a doppelganger by putting dna traces of wells in him. At least for that point)**

Not just being plagued by him. Seemed the beings of crisis were causing trouble. As the Speedforce was being croaded by the Spectre energy. Until the dimension was going to get obliterated. Which was more unstable now that the Speedforce Nora Allen blew up in green sparks.

Well after Allegra knocked out ThawneNash who heard the commotion. and entered the room with Cecile. He told them in the pipeline that he would destroy everything including those he loved starting with Nash. When his eyes went Pariah and he went limp. Falling into the cell floor.

Slight recap aside now nash or the perpetual wells. Cisco called him. Was sprouting lines like when Barry coming out of your speed force but lines wells in the multiverse had said until he was sedated. Wondering if this would keep Thawne from reappearing.

"Thawne said that he was going to start with Nash. He might already be slaying wells to get control." Barry decided to open conversation about the man they blamed for crisis. Not wanting him to die like speed force nora. And keeping Thawne gone. Both subjects clashing at each other.

**(Wally didn't leave btw I kept him around for a longer arc, I assume he has more speed than barry)**

Cisco scratched his head. "All this crisis energy needs to be studied. The wells in him seem to be tied to his Pariah energy. That's about more than we know then the Spectre energy."

Frost nods her head. "Well then how about we try the scientific method? Try to work with what we know first." As Barry and Cisco stare at her. Then frost shrugs saying "Caity has been explaining all that she knows. As we both can tap into each other since we exist in the same body. But we both are not each other." **(Schroeder's cat) **

Allegra moves and drags a whiteboard over finally aware of the situation. After being too deep in thought. Allegra writes down wanting to join the conversation. "After Crisis Nash got his memories of crisis must have brought the Pariah energy into him. Which somehow connected to all the wells into him."

Cisco says "but why Thawne he is not technically a wells. Unless... the bones we found of the real Harrison wells. "

"He's technically part wells. Since he took his DNA to pass off as the first wells. So the Pariah energy must have collected Thawne or Wellsobard as well." Barry said following Cisco's evidence.

"All that energy can't coexist in this level." Pointing to a bright area in nash's brain. "It's somehow started flooding in his brain. We'd have to somehow ground the nash part of his brain so the energy goes away . It seems like the wells are literal in him. By the way Thawne well he's not Wellsobard anymore. Can't really call him that now." Frost says.

"How about perpetual wells. As this makes him a perpetual motion machine." Allegra says. As they all start to look at her to her confusion like they knew something. "Did I say that right?"

"Yes but that's not what we thought of. We need a lightning rod like barry and iris. To push the energy back so nash takes control. You are the doppelganger of his daughter. Making you connected to nash." Frost says.

That baffles her as allegra thinks she has to go into nash's head. Feeling like it is a invasion of privacy. But didn't want Nash to die though. Just had to avoid the big elephant about them that she wanted nash to tell her. Though she wasn't really sure she can avoid it.

"How do you beem me in?" After a moment allegra says with the resolve of one outcome. As a new voice interrupts the party. "Well I'm sure I can be of assistance." Which turns out to be wally west. Who drops his bag.

"Cisco texted me the situation is worse than we thought. So I thought it was a better idea not to go on my trip prematurely. My family needed myself. I also come with a solution to the Pariah energy now."

"Your spirt travel. Like how we traveled to the Speedforce It can go to any plane?" Barry asks remembering . " it's just a matter of connection. And it's a lot safer than being wired up. Our mentally activity stays separate. Which is better from what Joe told me on previous mind trips." Wally confirms.

As a beep comes out into the lab breaking the tone of the situation. Cisco's new app thanks to Crisis called Vibe me. Which was a bot programmed to search and bring up the most recent threat. Better than relying on damaged satellites. Cisco had thought with mechanical engineering .

"Looks like Vibe me has found. Hang on..." getting his big book of crisis. Which looked even bigger after Cisco's trip. Soon he pulls up a card. "A new crisis meta oh.. ms. Sunshine has no name but what I can tell from frost's frosty contacts. " as he glares at her which frost sticks her tongue out in amusement. "Anyways distress aside... the new meta is pretty recent. Rumored to had caused tons of daytime fires. She is a pyromaniac that draws solar energy like a spirt bomb from dragon ball. Nothing can be drawn from the fires but..."

"But..." allegra says breaking the suspense. "She wants the flash. This is a first leap into our regular meta territory for her." Cisco says oddly proud. As the screen shows a fire that spells flash from the flames.

"The flash can't just be summoned like a uber. What is the meta trying to be snart now? Besides we dont know how long Nash and the Speedforce dimension lasts." Barry panicks.

"But you do have a Kid Flash here for the help. Barry let's not make one choice. We only have the speed we have till we figure about how to salvage and repair the Speed Force. This is your city Don't worry about things we dont have any control over. I'm more trained to in this field. And I'd like to get a few hits at Thawne too barry. " wally says.

"Then we need to make a plan." Barry says. As the crew discuss to how to process both threats.

**Okay this story or chapter is done. Rights go to the flash always. This is actually the longest chapter so far. This story is flowing. Especially with this Coronia Virus Panic stopping the shows. It kinda inspired me to attempt to make the rest of the season lol. Can't wait to see what you think about this big one. Next time chapter 3: a little closer to what I meant to write. This was more setting the stage but i am hyped to write the mindscape of all the wells. And another story will be the mirror dimension part of it. Don't know if it should be a separate story or not. Okay now after all hope everyone is doing well and being safe not paranoid. mike drop :)**


End file.
